


Sick Day

by ami_ven



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik wakes up sick one morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

Erik woke feeling cold and achy, and knew he hadn’t managed to outrun the head-cold he’d felt coming on. Usually, if he ate well and rested a bit more than normal, he could avoid being sick entirely. But, apparently, this time he wasn’t so lucky.

He got up slowly, and while the colors of his bedroom seemed a little over-bright, the room stayed reassuringly steady as he walked to the wardrobe. He pulled on a cotton undershirt, then his usual turtleneck, found a clean pair of pants, and headed downstairs.

Everyone else was already in the kitchen, passing around boxes of cereal and waiting for the toaster to finish.

“Good morning, my friend,” said Charles. “Are you feeling all right?”

“I’m fine,” said Erik, which he felt was true— he’d tracked down Nazis in much worse condition than this. “Why?”

“You’re usually up and about much earlier than this,” said Charles. He poured a cup of tea and set it in front of Erik. “I trust our chess match last night wasn’t too taxing?”

“Hardly.” Erik had lost the match, but only by the narrowest margin. “I expect a re-match tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” repeated Charles.

“Yes,” said Erik, shortly. “And I think that today would be an excellent day for each of you to work on your own, without Charles or I there to hold your hands. I expect to see progress.”

There was some muttered grumbling from the younger mutants, but Erik ignored it. He stood, intending to put his now-empty cup in the sink, but the motion made him light-headed and he braced one hand on the table to stay upright.

“Erik?” said Charles, worriedly.

“I’m fine,” Erik repeated.

“You’re _not_ fine.” Charles took a firm hold of Erik’s elbow and rested his other hand on Erik’s forehead. “You have a fever, my friend. You should be in bed.”

“What for?” said Erik. He took a step back, but couldn’t quite bring himself to pull away completely. “I’ll be fine, even if, _perhaps_ I’m not entirely fine now.”

“But you’re sick,” said Raven. “You need rest and tea— you’ve already had tea— and chicken soup and—”

“We don’t have any soup,” interrupted Sean.

“But we could get some?” Alex suggested, softly. “We probably need other stuff, anyway.”

Charles smiled. “That’s an excellent idea. We should definitely stock up on the basics— bread, milk, eggs, tea…”

“I’ll make a list,” offered Angel.

“Excellent,” said Charles. “Don’t be too long, please, and _don’t_ get too many sweets. Raven.”

“What?” his sister replied, with such fake innocence that everyone smiled. “We’ll be back soon, Charles, don’t worry.”

“Come along then, my friend,” said Charles, and took a firmer grip of Erik’s elbow, tugging him toward the kitchen door.

Erik hadn’t realized how much his head had hurt until they’d made it up the stairs and left the children’s loud voices behind. Walking upstairs had taken more energy than Erik had expected, and he let Charles help him back into his pajamas and into bed.

“You should sleep while you can,” said Charles. “I have a feeling you’ll be frightfully fussed over once they all return.”

He frowned. “Why?”

Charles smiled. “Because we care about you.” He hesitated for a moment, then leaned over to press a feather-light kiss against Erik’s forehead. “Sleep well.”

Erik fell asleep before he could ask anything else, and was woken some time later by the rest of the mansion’s residence barging noisily into his room with a tray of tea and soup. Charles laughed and shooed them out, sitting on the edge of Erik’s bed long after the meal was finished and he’d fallen asleep again.

And when Erik woke the next morning, Charles still slumped against his side, he felt better than he had in years.

THE END


End file.
